


La Noyée | The Drowned Woman [Fanvid]

by Tafadhali



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fall Equinox 2020, Fanvids, Prompt Fill, Song: La noyée (Carla Bruni), Subtitles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafadhali/pseuds/Tafadhali
Summary: Tu t'en va à la dérive / Sûr la rivière du souvenirEt moi courant sur la rive / Je te crie de revenirHéloïse floats away on the river of memory and Marianne calls to her to come back.
Relationships: Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fall Equinox 2020: A Softer Equinox





	La Noyée | The Drowned Woman [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohvienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ohvienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvienna/pseuds/ohvienna) in the [fallequinox2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fallequinox2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> My favorite film of the year. This relationship. The cinematography. In a vid! Oh my god!  
>    
> **Vidder's Notes:**
> 
> I hope your appreciation for the film means that you won't mind a French-language vid — this song, with its water imagery and emphasis on memory and regret, called out to me when I revisited the film. You can read the lyrics in translation [here](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/la-noyee-drowned-woman.html) and I have embedded French and English subtitles in the vid.
> 
> (Pour les francophones: cette chanson, avec l'imagerie aquatique et l’emphase sur la mémoire et le regret, allait parfaitement à ce film à mon avis. Il y a des sous-titres français et anglais intégrés dans la vidéo.)

Crossposted on [Tumblr](https://tafadhali.tumblr.com/post/636080119526686720/la-noy%C3%A9e-the-drowned-woman-a-portrait-de-la)


End file.
